


Funkytown

by WillowRosenbergWinchester



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, This was my first attempt at crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRosenbergWinchester/pseuds/WillowRosenbergWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is having a bad night when she runs into the Winchester boys. Now completed. Willow x Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover story, and my first SPN story. So go easy on me please. Also I had to Americanize (not an s there, see) all my spelling, so apologies if I missed one.  
> Written as I have read everything online that is Willow x Winchester, and there is just not enough of it.
> 
> Set Series 7 of SPN, after Post Series for BtVS, not taking into account the comics.
> 
> Obviously I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor Supernatural, and I am making no money from this.
> 
> So please enjoy and drop me a review, x

### Chapter One

* * *

  
It started with a beer, not that she normally drank beer, but after the night she had it was well deserved. Once upon a time she could not have imagined pulling up to a dive such as this and ordering a beer, never mind a burger to go with it, but she hadn't grown into the person 13 year old Willow had expected. Dragging another sip from the almost empty bottle she let caught the eye of the guy behind the bar and motioned for another by lifting her hand. The barman nodded and started to make his way round the bar with another beer when he was interrupted by a stocky man who patted him on the back and took the beer off him.

Willow checked the guy carrying her beer, watching him closely to make sure he slipped nothing in the bottle only to see him grab a second bottle off the table in front of her and place the two of them down next to her.

Smiling at the beer, Willow reached over to grab it, only for the guy to pull it away. Raising her eyes Willow took a second look at the guy in front of her and raised an eyebrow. He raised an eyebrow before giving her a half smile, “You look like you have had a rough night?”

Willow reached over for the beer and snatched it from his hand, “Yes, I have, which is why I would like my beer, thank you.”

The guy held up his hand in way of an apology before slouching onto the stool opposite her and staring across at her. He held her gaze for a few seconds before taking a mouthful of his own drink.

Putting his drink down on the table she looked her over, seeing her tired face, smudged make-up and wonky hair, he decided to chance a guess, “I would say from looking at you, you've either just finished a 12 hour, or been dumped.”

“I –“

“Sorry, that came out bad, I mean, who would dump you? You’re a knockout.”

Willow stared at the guy with a mask of incredulity, it had been a while since she had been hit on by a guy, and this one seemed to be taking douche to a whole new level. Somehow she managed to straighten her face, and considered walking out the door, but the barman appeared at her side with her burger and she realized how hungry she was. Deciding, instead of giving this guy what for, she would ignore him, eat her burger and then go find a convenience store for a bottle of wine and head back to her room.

Lifting the burger to her mouth she took a bite, savoring the first proper food she had eaten in three days, when her hunt had begun and pulled out her phone to check her text messages. She could see over the top of her phone the guys face drop a little at the brush off, and she inwardly smirked.

The bang of the door behind her shocked her out of her reading and she looked up to see a tall guy with a worried look on his face. She stared at him for a minute while he gazed around the bar, clearly looking for someone, before he locked eyes with her and the guy next to her.

Willow smiled shyly, and placed her burger down on her plate, her phone on the table next to it and picked up a fry.

The new guy walked over to the table and gave the guy next to her a funny look before locking eyes with her again. “Sorry Miss about my brother, he can be a bit-“ he stopped talking and stepped back quickly, “Dean let’s go.”

Stocky turned to the guy and gave him a look of confusion, “what Sammy, whats the problem?”

“Look, we need to go, I have that copy of _Funkytown_ you wanted.” The guy, who was apparently called Sammy gave the one sitting at her table a look and grabbed him by the arm before dragging him away from her table.  
“Dude, what you doing? I didn't even finish my beer”

Willow shrugged her shoulders, picked her phone back up and continued to eat her fries. Men could be weird sometimes.

* * *

  
He let the door slam behind him as he followed his brother outside, “what the hell Sammy, that chick was smoking and I was wearing her down!”

Sam grabbed his arm again and dragged him towards the Impala before gesturing for him to jump in. Dean reluctantly slipped into the driver’s seat while Sammy as usual folded his way into the passenger side.

“Dean, tell me you could feel it?” Sam blurted, “her power, how could you not, it was coming off her in waves. You must remember her from Dad’s journal; she’s the witch he told us to avoid at all costs!”

He snorted, “dude, you’re just upset I got in the bar first and spotted her.”

Sam opened the glove box and raked around the cassettes for their dad’s journal, not that they had used it in a while. Finding it under a half pulled out Metallica tape he saw his brother frantically start flipping through the photographs his dad had kept in the back before pulling out one of three teenagers. Sam pointed at the red head, and he had to squint to make out the picture, “that there, is Willow Rosenberg, remember? The witch from Sunnydale? The one who almost ended the world?”

Scoffing he took a closer look at the photograph, and realized Sammy was maybe right in calling _Funkytown_ , the teen in the picture looked a lot like the one he had been hoping to make the moves on. “Sure this looks like her, but this photo is at least 10 years old, and that witch was put out of action, and Sunnyhell fell into a sinkhole with everyone inside it. The chances of the red head in the bar as being the same one who tore through a police station are pretty slim Sammy.”

Sam was still looking through the journal as he had stared at the photo, flipping wildly through the pages. “Here, Dad wrote an article about Sunnydale, _‘Spoke to Gib Cain earlier, he had a run in with someone called a Slayer, said she protected a werewolf, told to avoid Sunnydale, CA, the Slayer had demons under her protection._ Do me a favour Dean, what does it say on the back of the photo?”

Dean stopped staring at the naive looking redhead and her two friends and turned the picture over. “It says, _Buffy Summers (Slayer), Willow Rosenberg (witch?) and Alexander Harris.”_

Grabbing the journal from his brother he searched through the worn pages a little more. “I’m sure he had something in here about the police station incident.”

The envelope at the front had a bunch more notes and bits of paper, and for the first time in a long time he pulled everything out. He passed half the pile to his brother and started wading through the dog eared pages from motels and diners up and down the country before he saw it, a group of newspaper articles joined with a paperclip. “Here Sammy, I got it.” Passing the journal and the rest of the notes back to his brother he reached above his head and turned on the dim overhead light before he started to read.

 _“Gas explosion at Sunnydale CA Police Station – Reports are coming in of a small gas explosion causing damage to the Sunnydale Police Station._ There’s another one here, _College Student, Tara Maclay killed on Revello Drive – Reports say Ms Maclay was with her girlfriend, Willow Rosenberg at the time of her death._ Dad collected a few more, something about a high school blowing up a few years before it sunk, a note about something called _The Iniative_ , and a business card _‘Rupert Giles – Watchers Council’_.” Lifting up he dug in his pocket for his phone only to realize it wasn’t there, “shit I left it on the table.”

Sam sighed and threw his head back on the seat. “Looks like we are going back inside then, grab the iron cuffs and the FBI badges out of the door, we can’t look like we are kidnapping her after all.”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Willow ate her burger and drained her beer, idly skimming again through her phone when she was startled by a buzzing next to her. Looking at her phone oddly and turning it over her eyes focused on the illuminated cell phone on the table in front of her. From the screen she could see someone called ‘Cas’ had sent the guy who was at her table a message. 

Swallowing the last bite of her burger she stood up, extracted a bill from her pocket, grabbed her satchel and the forgotten phone and made her way to the door. 

Just as she went to exit the phone’s owner appeared from outside, she smiled and passed his phone only for him to slap a set of dark handcuffs round her wrist. Willow tried to yank back her hand only to see she was now cuffed to the guy, “wha- I, what’s going on?” 

The taller companion of the guy stepped inside the door and flashed her what could only be a skilfully done fake FBI badge, “Let’s take this outside Miss.”

Willow tried to unlock the cuffs on her wrist only to find her magic blocked and the guy she was attached to smirking. “Outside now, this is a bit public don’t you think.” He started to drag her away and Willow was forced to follow. 

Straining her head round she saw the one called Sammy nod his head at the bartender before marching up to walk on the other side. “Take it easy Miss Rosenberg, let’s get somewhere a bit quieter and talk, okay.” 

She half walked, half was dragged up to an older model Chevrolet and was forced into the backseat with the guy she was cuffed too. “Drive her carefully Sammy.” 

The car started and Willow was surprised at how smooth the drive was considering the age of the vehicle, her eyes scanned the interior, looking for something to get her out of the situation, but all she saw was a army man shoved inside the ashtray and a box of cassette tapes poking out of the glove box. Willow turned her head to look at the guy sitting next to her, noticed his green eyes and his pretty boy features before sighing. “Look, you obviously know who I am, I’m coming quietly and there is no danger to you from me, so can you please tell me why you have me in cuffs in the back of your car?"

The guy looked at her with a grin, “Well sugar, from looking at you, you’re the Wicked Witch of Sunnydale and we have a spell that deals with witches.” 

Willow spluttered and coughed, “look guy, I’m not going to deny I’m that Willow Rosenberg, but I’m clean, I haven’t used dark magic in years, I’m purely into white magic now. So I suggest you let me go before you end up with my friends hunting you down.” 

He stared at her before moving his gaze to meet the guy’s driving eyes in the rear view mirror. He pulled a business card out of his pocket. “Along with some evidence of your crimes, my father managed to collect a business card of the supernatural contact for Sunnydale, let's see what he thinks about you still walking this earth?.” 

He reached for his phone and started plugging in the numbers. Willow overheard the ringing and then heard a familiar British voice answer, “Hello, Rupert Giles here.”

 

Dean had experienced more awkward conversations in the back seat of his Impala, but not one where everyone was fully dressed. Punching the numbers into his phone he spared a glance for the woman who was looking at her hand attached to his before the phone was answered. 

“Hello, Rupert Giles here.”

“Mr Giles, hello, my name is Dean Winchester, I believe you knew my father?” 

“Yes of course, your father was a dedicated hunter, I was sorry to hear of his passing. Is there anything I can help you with Dean?” 

Dean once more locked eyes with Sam in the front seat who nodded. “Thank you for your condolences. I have had the fortune to run into a witch, one, last I heard you were looking for, a Miss Rosenberg?” 

The man at the other end of the phone call gasped before his voice lost the gentile tone and turned hard, “If you have hurt her Mr Winchester, then the full force of The Watchers Council will be upon yours and your brother's head.” 

Dean pulled the phone away from his head and gave it a curious look before shaking his head for his brother in the front seat. “I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand, last we heard this is the witch that tried to bring down the apocalypse, and is the reason your prior home is currently at the bottom of a crater?” 

”This is why we don’t trust hunters,” came the mumbled reply down the phone. “No Miss Rosenberg is no longer under the influence of dark magic, now I pray for your own sake she is breathing, pass her the phone.” 

He awkwardly passed the phone from his right hand into her left hand, and ignored the sneer she threw him before shrugging his shoulders. 

“Hi Giles, how about I save us all some time, and these two idiots straining their ears trying to listen in and put you on speaker. One moment.” Willow balanced the phone on her lap, pressed the speaker option and picked the phone up so all three could hear it. 

“Go ahead Giles, could you please tell these two that I am not a big bad witch and that they should remove the iron cuffs they placed on me.” 

”Willow, you okay?��

“Of course Giles, the iron cuffs have put a damper on my magic, but nothing I couldn't get past.”

Dean shifted his gaze from the phone to the witch again, she had a sparkle in her eyes and was rubbing her now free wrist. Dean spluttered, that was impossible, he had never seen a witch work around iron. “Sam, stop the car now!” He shouted at his brother who dutifully slammed on the brakes. 

He felt the witch grab his arm to steady herself, and was about to pull it away from her and reach for his gun when she instead handed him the cuffs and balanced the phone on his lap. “Sorry that was cramping my arm a touch” she had the audacity to smile at him. This waif of a girl had just got the both of them out of the cuffs, manhandled him and he hadn't even seen her move.

 

 

 

Sam leveled his gaze at his brother and the woman in the backseat, before discreetly picking up his gun from his lap and pointing it towards her head. If it wasn't for the fact he now knew she had almost destroyed the world he would be impressed, seriously impressed, they were not handcuffs anything with a demon taint could get out of normally. 

She picked the phone back up from his brother’s lap and smiled at him in the front seat. “Sorry ‘bout that Giles, these two seem to think it’s appropriate to aim a gun at the most powerful Wicca in the western hemisphere.” She threw him a wink and he felt a twinge below his belt before lowering the gun. 

“Sorry, can someone please explain how you are not evil anymore, speaking from experience it’s hard to wash that taint off.” 

The person at the other end of the phone decided to jump in at this point“Willow here is the reason there is now over 200 Slayers in the world, the hellmouth in Sunnydale is a steaming fissure and the world is not overrun with the First. So I would appreciate it if you lowered the guns you have pointed on her and let her out of your vehicle!” The man down the phone finished with a shout. 

“Thank you Giles, I think I can take it from here, I’ll give you a call later okay.”  
”Okay Willow, let me know if you need me to send some Slayers to you.

Sam saw the phone disconnect on his brothers lap before he raised his eyes to see the same look of shock on Dean’s face he was sure would be gracing his own. 

“Oh! I almost forgot in all the excitement, you got a message from someone called Cas.”


	3. Chapter Three

Dean hastily grabbed the phone and scrolled through the messages, before letting out a breath of relief. "It's okay, just Cas learning how to use a cell phone, he butt-text me."

He placed the phone in his pocket and stared at his brother, "I don't know about you Sammy, but I could do with a drink." Smiling at the redhead next to him he offered his hand, "I'm Dean by the way, my brother Sam." Dean gestured at his brother in the front seat and threw the red head a smile.

The girl rubbed her wrist a little bit more and offered him a weak smile and shaking his hand, "look I can understand why you grabbed me if the last you heard was I had gone all Darth Rosenberg, how about you find a bar and buy me a couple of drinks and I will forget all about it.”   
He motioned for his brother in the front seat to move over before climbing out the door and walking round the car to take his place in the driver’s seat, “Let’s go find a bar then.” With that he started the vehicle and started to drive again to the bar by their motel.”   
Willow, in the back seat stiffened, “Erm, not to be that girl, but my car is currently parked up back at that dive you picked me up from, I can’t just leave it, my whole life is in that car.”

“Right, yeah of course, why don’t we swing back and you and Sam can follow me in your car, there is a bar next to our motel. I’m sure they will have some spare rooms for the night if you aren't already booked in somewhere.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good, although, I don’t need a chaperone.”

He raised an eyebrow back to his brother; he would be better an explaining. 

“It’s nothing against you, we just want to chat to you a little more is all, if you don’t mind, and I can help you find your way.” Sam said with that boyish grin of his, he had taught him well, that brother of his would go far with the ladies.

He heard her huff from the backseat, “Yeah okay then, I suppose you want to hear the story.”

 

As they approached the car Sam realized it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to be seen outside the bar again, it would raise more questions than he had the energy to deal with. 

“Dean, stop the car here and I’ll run round to get the vehicle and bring it here. That is if you don’t mind Willow?” 

“No” she replied, “I suppose that makes sense.” She handed him her keys only to see a Witch Lego which doubled as a torch and a battered heart key ring. 

As Dean pulled over Sam jumped out of the car and threw them both a smile. “I’ll be back with the car in five, try not to kill each other.” And with that he was off.

 

Dean shifted in his seat to face her and threw her a smile, maybe if she was coming back to the motel it wouldn't be a lost night after all. He could see she was checking her phone, and was ignoring him. 

“If it’s any consolation, I’m sorry. We don’t tend to react well to witches with all the body fluids and hex bags and such. I don’t think we have ever met a ‘good’ witch before and it’s hard to shake the experiences of other ones we have met.” 

She raised her eyes from her phone and met him with a steely glare, he could see the fire and the power behind her gaze, and he wanted to slap himself for missing the danger she could pose before. She let out a sign and lowered her gaze once more.

“No, it’s fine, like I said I can understand. I’m in the same line of business and it’s hard not to tar everything and everyone supernatural with the same brush. I think maybe it’s easier for me; I know two Vampires with souls who fight for the light, I’ve known more than one Demon who was just trying to survive and I've dated a werewolf. So it’s fine, I can also understand why you didn't try to talk about it before slapping the magic cuffs on.” 

Dean stared at her with wonder, “I’m sorry did you say you dated a werewolf?” 

He saw her smile before she hid behind her hair. “Yeah, he was my first boyfriend, my only boyfriend I suppose. He went off to Tibet and joined a werewolf commune, he can control it now. He was a musician, I accepted his wolfishness and he accepted me as being a witch.” 

He couldn't help but laugh at her comments, “Yeah, right, well I suppose I do have a chance then, you've dated guys before, and here I thought you batted for the other team.” To punctuate his statement he threw her what he could only describe as his most charming, get-the-girls-to-swoon smile and lifted her arm over to lift her chin. “I’d be happy to reintroduce you to the other side.” 

It wasn't normal for a woman to laugh when he hit on them, and he was quite surprised when she did. “Nice try, seriously, but it has nothing to do with the contents of someone’s pants, but their soul.” 

Dean withdrew his hand from her chin and decided one more shot was going to be worth it. “Well my soul is just as well chiseled and good looking as the outside package, trust me, an angel told me.” 

She opened her mouth to respond but before she had the chance he saw the headlights of what must be her car pull up behind him. 

“I’ll see you at the bar,” and with that she slid out of his car and made the way to her own where Sam had opened the window and offered to drive seen as he knew the way. 

Dean started the engine once more and took off down the road for the short drive to the motel.

 

Sam smiled as the petite redhead jumped into the SUV next to him and buckled in. He could see a look of relief on her face as she relaxed into her own car and checked the glove box for her tablet and weapons. 

“Think I’ll need any of these in dealing with your brother?” Joked Willow before pushing them all back in besides a small dagger and a bunch of herbs in a small bag. 

Sam laughed, he better than anyone knew how much of a dog his brother could be, and, he wasn't going to deny he was upset his brother had gotten there first, even if he had made a mess of it. 

“Nah, he can be a jerk but he knows what a no means.” 

He concentrated on the road so not to say anything inappropriate himself, for all his history with women, unlike his brother he wasn't a good flirt when it came to words, he was a man of action. 

Tailing his brother he could only imagine the lines he had used on the deceptively delicate girl in the seat next to him. “He’s a flirt, but at the end of the day he has with only one exception, jumped from one night stand to one night stand, don’t fall for his charms. He’s my brother and I love him, but from what I know you've had love, only to have it ripped away from you, I have too. It’s difficult to go back to bed hopping after that.” 

He felt the touch of a cool finger against his hand on the steering wheel. “When I last saw your dad, he had the same look in his eyes I see staring back at me in the mirror, you have the same look. I’m sorry for who you lost, I can only pray you dealt with it better than I did.” 

Sam risked a glance off the road to see her looking at her lap with a sad smile. 

“When Tara died, I went dark, I wanted revenge and I got it. But when that didn't satisfy and I felt the pain of the world, I thought it would be better for everything to end. It took the love of my best friend to realize that among all the pain there is good left in the world. I went to rehab, purged myself of the darkness, and eventually I learned to rely less on the power coming from within, but from the power of the earth. That’s how I managed to get out of the cuffs; they’re not designed to damper earth magic, but demonic magic.” 

He felt extra pressure on his hand before she moved her fingers and rested them back in her lap, “would you explain to your brother for me while I check in to the motel and drop my bags in. You can come with me to check which room it is if you’re worried I will to do a runner. I need to call Giles and let him know all is fine, and I think maybe my story might make more sense coming from you.” 

He nodded his head. “Sure, we’ll be there in a minute or two anyway.” 

He continued to follow the Impala for a further mile or so before pulling up at their motel.


	4. Chapter Four

After she got checked in Willow showed her room number to him and bounced off with her laptop bag and backpack. 

The clerk at the desk threw him a sleazy grin and Sam pushed down the urge to punch him in his sly mouth, instead he walked out of the reception and across the car park to the bar. Dean was already sitting at a table with three bottles of beer in front of him, one of which he offered to Sam when he sat in the booth opposite him.

"She's just dropping her bags off in the room and then she is joining us."

Dean nodded "so Sammy, what did you manage to get out of her in the car?"

Sam explained the story as Willow had told him before discussing what the British gentleman had told them down the phone. "You think its true then, all those girls we've been hearing about completing hunts before we even get there; you think that's because of her?"

Shrugging his shoulders Dean took a long drag off his beer. "I hope so Sam, I'm still not 100% on her with what Dad wrote, but I don't get any evil vibes from her, do you?"

"I don't no. She lost someone she loved and went off the rails, granted with her power it was more than your average bender, but I don't think it's in her anymore, at least I think she has dealt with it."

"Well let's be cautious, the guy from the Watchers Council seemed pretty sure of her and there's no way I know of she could have gotten out of the cuffs if she was using demonic magic but short of asking Cas to check her out I don't really know what else we can do."

"Why don't we call Cas then, let him know he butt text you and ask him to join us."

"Sounds like a plan Sammy." Dean fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Cas, we're at the Steakhouse Bar and Grill in Ohio."

Before Dean could add anything else Sam saw Cas appear next to the door before making his way over to them. Thankfully no one else seemed to notice. 

"You know Cas, it isn't polite to just hang up and port yourself here, a word or two of confirmation is appreciated.” Dean sighed towards their angel friend.

"I don't understand why that is needed when I can be here before you would expect me to respond." Cas pulled up the chair between them and motioned towards the third beer, "for me?"

Dean threw him a weary stare, "no, do you want one though?"

"No, I do not require a beverage."

He leaned over the table slightly towards Cas, "we've run into someone we have been warned not to approach, a witch, we have it on authority that she I not evil but would you mind feeling her out for us?"

Cas glanced towards Dean for confirmation who nodded back at him. "Certainly Sam, I would be happy to do so, the safety of you both is imperative."

 

Willow dumped her bags on one of the beds and made her way to the suites bathroom to wash her face. Between the day she with the demons she had faced, and being accosted by the two brothers all she wanted was a shower and to sleep. 

Right, pep talk time, Rosenberg! “Get your butt out the door, have a beer, collapse into bed for 12 hours. Start the next one tomorrow.” 

Grabbing her purse and phone and placing them in her jacket pocket she locked the door behind her and made her way across the car park to the bar.

On entering she quickly spotted the two brothers sitting in the corner but they had been joined by a third, a dark haired man in a tan trench coat.

She made her way over two them, smiled at the two brothers and held a hand out for the stranger who stood up.

"Hi, I'm Willow"

He awkwardly took her hand to shake it and she was almost knocked back by the light emanating from his touch, she steadied herself with her spare hand on the table.

"I am Castiel, it is nice to meet you Miss Rosenberg." He released her hand.

"I'm sorry, you've heard of me?"

"Yes, you are the witch, formally of Sunnydale and a vessel of the Powers that Be, I am glad to make your acquaintance."

Willow stared at him nonplussed for a few seconds before Dean tapped her on the arm to get her attention.

"Cas is an angel."

Willow took another look at the man opposite her and forced a small smile. "Wow, I mean I know an Angel, but I've never met, you know, an angel angel..."

"Ah yes, Angelus, I had forgotten you were comrades, I believe you were the one to return his soul?"

"Yes, twice now actually."

He moved his gaze away from her and settled on the older brother, Dean. "She is a fine companion to have; you need not concern yourself with any evil."

Willow sat down heavily on the chair next to her and she saw a beer slid along to her from Sam. Taking a sip she placed the bottle down on the table. "Don't get me wrong, I know you want to be sure but, you call an angel to do it? Surely he has more important things to do?"

Before either of the brothers could respond Castiel spoke, "I am friends with the Winchesters, and I believe they wanted to speak to me about something else?"

Willow saw Dean and Sam exchange a look, "oh it's nothing, just make sure to lock your phone before putting it in your pocket." Sam said with a boyish smile.

"Not that we don't appreciate hearing from you, but a message composed of punctuation and numbers doesn't really tell us anything." Dean added with a cheeky grin at her. Boy, he was putting on the charm.

"Certainly, I will be more careful in the future." With that he disappeared from in front of her.

All three of them stared at the now empty space before Sam let out a bark of laughter, "he can be pretty annoying when he zaps out without saying goodbye." Sam paused before lifting his beer and motioning it towards her, "can you forgive us for the cuffs and kidnapping?"

Willow laughed and clinked her beer against his before motioning to Dean who reluctantly did the same. "Of course, as I said, I understand you were going off old information and you wanted to be sure." She threw a wink towards Sam, “as long as any cuffs you bring to the party in the future are used for pleasurable pursuits it’s fine with me.” 

From her side she could see Dean do a double take at her words, but just continued to smile at Sam. He was kind of cute, a little like Xander, boyish smile and whatnot, and she thought it would be funny to get Dean’s back up considering he had been the one to cuff her so firmly. 

“So tell me, you guys working a case at the moment? I know your dad always had one lined up to follow the previous one, when I met him he seemed to be constantly on the move.” 

She saw the mirth in Sam’s eyes at her teasing his brother dim at the mention of his father, “actually we just finished one up, we were going to check the online papers for anything unusual in the morning.”

“Yeah, we were just planning on taking the night off, having a few beers and kicking back tonight” Dean re-entered the conversation and tried to draw the focus back to himself, but Willow was having too much fun winding him up to let him draw her in, so she smiled at him and focused her gaze back on Sam. 

“Oh, well, I was planning on finishing this beer” she took a long drag from the bottle, “going to my room, having a hot shower and then collapsing into bed.” 

God, what had gotten into her, two beers, two brothers and a meeting with an angel and she was all thrown sideways. She hadn’t been this confident in speaking to someone interested in her since Kennedy, not that that had ended well. She shrugged internally, what the hell, it was nice to have some fun for a change and took another drag from the beer. 

“So when did you meet out dad?” Sam asked her. 

“Hmn, it was just after I got back from England the second time, we we’re setting up the Watchers Council for all the new Slayers and were looking for people with experience in dealing with the weird to help. Anyway, Buffy, my friend, the original Slayer, she didn’t want to deal with Hunters, but after Giles put the feelers out we got the names of a few reliable ones from a guy in Sioux Falls called Bobby and he put me in touch with your dad.” 

“So how come, according to my dad’s journal you are to be avoided? Something about a hunter called Cain?”

Willow racked her brain to think of when she had met a hunter called Cain, and suddenly it came back to her and she laughed out loud. “Sorry, yeah, that was years ago, my boyfriend at the time, Oz, well he had just been bitten by his cousin who was a werewolf and yeah, he became one too, not that he knew what was happening mind. Anyway Buffy had knocked him out with tranquilizer but then this idiot turned up and said a load of horrible things to Buffy, that she was weak, a woman couldn’t kill monsters, blah blah, so she took his rifle from him, bent it with her bare hands and basically kicked him out of Sunnydale. Anyway after that we avoided Hunters for a long time, they didn’t trust us and we had didn’t trust them.” She paused to take a further sip of her beer before continuing. “So I met your dad briefly a few years ago out at Harvelle's Roadhouse, he was pretty wary of us I must say, but he wanted to help out once the business with the demon who killed your mom was dealt with. Anyway, we talked about my past and whatnot, as well as the Slayers and the Council, but before we could discuss him having a role down the line he went to deal with some trouble in Jericho and I never heard from him again.” 

“That, was a lot to get out in two breaths.” Dean looked over at Sam, “must be why he never put anything else in the journal, Jericho was when I came and got you from Stamford and he left us the journal.” 

Sam nodded, and turned back to her, “so you know Bobby Singer then?” 

“Yeah we've met a few times, he cut me, chucked holy water at me and said ‘Cristo’ a bunch of times to try and get a reaction before he decided I wasn't a demon.”

“You know Ellen too?” Dean chipped in. 

“From Harvelle’s? Not really, we've met, said hi, I think she knows Giles from back when but I’ve only been there the once.” 

Dean nodded and motioned to the bartender for another round and before she knew what was happening another beer was placed in front of her. 

Sam nudged it closer to her, “please, least we can do to make it up to you.” 

Willow smiled, and finished her first beer before moving the empty bottle towards the middle of the table, “actually, I could do with some muscle for my next stop if you boys can spare a few days?”


	5. Chapter Five

Dean was jolted awake by a knock at the door, forcing himself to stand up he stumbled his way to the door only to find Willow and Sam standing outside with take away bags and coffee. He stepped aside to let them in and was rewarded with a coffee thrust into his hand from his brother and a bright smile from Willow.

Sam placed the bags on the small table and gestured to his state of undress. Dean realized at that point he was standing at any open door in only his boxers and quickly slammed the door.

"I ran into Willow at the diner round the corner getting breakfast and she decided to join us and fill us in on the case." Sam supplied while digging into the bags of food and sharing it out onto some paper plates.

He grabbed his jeans from where they lay over the chair and motioned for Willow to sit down while he composed himself. He was embarrassed to be certain, but so far his state of dress had managed to render her speechless so he decided to chalk it up as a win.

All three of that sat and started to eat while knocking back their coffees, enjoying the peace quiet which allowed them to force down their mild hangovers.

"So" Willow supplied "I'm off to Texas, there's a Slayer there who needs some help with a nest of vamps, I can't get any of the senior Slayers away as they all have charges of their own, and she doesn't think she can handle it herself."

Dean swallowed his food, "how many in the nest?"

"She's guessing about a dozen, but that’s too many for her to handle alone all at once. I can help out with floating stakes and whatnot but it would take us at least a fortnight to clear them out without arousing too much suspicion. We need our Slayers to remain as unknown as possible so their families aren't targeted. We've found it's generally easier to clear them up in one night but we need some more bodies, and I'd rather not risk another week of them on the prowl while we free people up and get them to Texas."

Sam looked worried, "sorry did you say stake?"

Willow looked confused for second before her face leveled out and her eyes shone. “Oh yeah, you guys deal with different types of Vamps. We deal with demonic vampires, they’re basically the result of inbreeding between real demons and humans, you guys tend to deal with the other types, one ones who can go in the daylight and don’t go poof.” 

“Poof?” 

“Well yeah, dusted, no body or heads or blood to clean up. Our vampires work a bit different, beheading, staking through the heart with wood, fire, sunlight, it all works. But they are also stronger and faster.”

Willow resumed eating and Dean looked concerned, “we've never faced Vampires like that before.”

Willow put her food back down and offered him a smile, “they don’t normally have weapons besides their teeth, and the only one we've ever met with magic was Dracula, so I think you’ll be fine. Plus you have me at your back and a Vampire Slayer; it’s kind of in their job description to kill these things.” 

Dean nodded and Sam looked at his him, “well, it’s about a 20 hour drive to Texas, we can be there by tomorrow afternoon if we get going soon and just stop to sleep.” 

Willow smiled and balled up her empty food wrapped before placing it back in the bag. “So, I can take a wild guess and say we will not be taking my car?”

“That’s right, we have an arsenal in ours, so grab what you need out of yours and we can find some secure parking.” 

“It’s a rental actually so, why don’t I get sorted out, grab my bags and you can follow me to the rental place by the airport?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam followed Willow’s empty wrapper with his own. “Give us half an hour, we have a little time before check out and we could both do with a shower.”   
“Well if you want, I've already had one so one of you can use mine. The sooner we get on the road the happier I will be.” 

Dean saw his brother start to stand, no way was he letting his brother get naked in her room. “Fine, let me grab some clothes and I’ll pop over, you’re in room 13 right?” 

Willow grinned at him, “Yup, 3 doors down.”

 

Willow walked back to her room and left the door unlocked so Dean could let himself in. She hastily closed her bag so her underwear wasn't visible and started gathering the rest of her things. God, 20 hours in a car with horny and hornier was going to be interesting, and she wasn't going to deny it, frustrating. She hadn't dated anyone since Kennedy and the odd one night stand had just left her feeling unfulfilled, it was difficult to connect with anyone in the council, and even harder to explain her life to someone outside the business. She’d probably end up back with Kennedy, or maybe Xander and her would fluke again. Who knew?

A knock at her door sounded before the door opened to let Dean enter. Ah there was that smile again, “Sam is packing up my stuff, if I leave my dirty stuff in the bag would you mind running it over to Sam so he can pack it up?” 

“Sure, there’s another towel in there and some shampoo if you need it.” 

“Thanks” and with that, he closed the door. She moved around straightening up the room and putting her bags together before she heard the shower start to run. A second later the door opened a crack and his head and a backpack popped round the corner, he threw her a wink and disappeared back behind the door. 

“Right, well I’m finished packing to I’m going to take your bag and my stuff to your room, I’ll take the key. Be back in a minute.” 

She heard a muffled acknowledgement through the door, grabbed the bags and started out into the car park only to be faced with the car unattended, no sign of Sam then. She awkwardly brought the bags over to the door to their room and knocked. 

After a minute she heard a thud, cursing and then the door was finally pulled open. Sam stood in front of her with wet hair wearing only a towel round his waist. She stared at his chest; it was so toned, and shiny and dripping wet. It took her a while to think back to when she had last seen a man who looked that good topless, before it dawned on her it was probably Angel when he lived in Sunnydale and would work out with Buffy. It was only then she realized it had been more than a few seconds, and she still hadn't said anything, she dragged her eyes up to his face, boy, he’s tall, before stuttering out about the bags.

Sam offered her a lopsided smile and grabbed Dean’s bag from her before her own two were taken out of her hand.

“No problem, let me finish up in the shower and I’ll meet you by the car in ten okay?” 

The noise that came out of her mouth couldn't be classed as a language but she assumed from his nodding and closing the door he understood what she meant. She stared at the door for another moment in a daze before returning to her room. 

The shower was still running and she could hear some rock song being sung what she only hoped was out of key. Slumping at the table she decided to send a group text to Xander, Giles and Buffy to let them know she was heading to Texas with the Winchesters. She sent a second message to Buffy to let her know how they were both trying to charm her and unless she came and saved her she might let them. With that done she took another sip of her coffee. Whoever said women were bad in the morning clearly hadn't met these two.


	6. Chapter Six

20 minutes later they were thankfully on the road to the airport, and half an hour after that they were on the highway to Texas.

Willow was relegated to the back seat with her laptop bag and supplies bag being subjected to the loud AC/DC which thrummed from the speakers behind her. Not being able to find a signal on her mobile internet she had reluctantly put her laptop away and was currently bored. She had done long car journeys plenty of times, but when she was with Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Giles and Spike it never felt like a drag.

Willow had been busy sending texts back and forth with Buffy though which alleviated some of the boredom. Buffy wanted her to get pictures of the two boys, and Willow had told her to google them, they had rap sheets as long as her arm. Within 5 minutes She had a text back

"Wow"

Willow giggled at her phone and chose to let the Slayer get back to patrolling as it was 2am in Rome, before scanning her emails one last time before putting it down on the seat next to her.

Sam turned in his seat "So, tell us about the Vampire you resouled?"

Dean turned down the music,ugh finally, and tilted his head to the side while trying to keep his concentration on the road.

"His name is Angel, he's working out of LA at the moment. In a nutshell he was cursed by gypsies; they returned his soul which led to a lot of guilt and pain. Anyway more than a 100 years or so later the Powers That Be told him in order to redeem himself he needed to help out a new Slayer, my friend Buffy. Well they fell in love." Sam bristled at this and Dean let out a small laugh. "I know, awkward much? Well it was all fine and dandy till, well Angel had a moment of true happiness and lost his soul."

Willow paused and rooted in her bag for one of the bottles of water they had picked up for the drive before taking a gulp.

"Well when this happened he went all dark side, he calls himself Angelus and starts killing again, trying to end the world. Well after he killed one of our teachers who was part of the Wicca tribe who ensouled him in the first place we thought our only option was to kill him. But After a concussion and a lot of persuading I did the spell and his soul was restored. Buffy had to kill him though to close a portal to Hell."

She could see Sam was still following so she continued.

"Anyway a few months later we find out Hell spat him back out, and after helping us blow up the school to kill a pretty old demon he left for Los Angeles."

She took another drink of her water and smiled, "the second time he lost his soul he did it intentionally, we needed Angelus to remember something Angel couldn't. So they called me to pop it back in when they had got the info."

"That's some pretty powerful magic."

"You're not wrong Dean, and even if it was intended as a curse it is light magic through and through."

"Tell me about the dark magic please. I know Cas said you were good but it's hard to reconcile that with what I know."

Sam hit Dean on the shoulder, "dude we've both been bad, I let Lucifer possess me and when I was freed from Hell ran about without a soul for over a year, and you, well you tortured people when you were in hell.

Willow held up her hand, "its fine Sam. I understand. The guy that killed my girlfriend, he had been causing trouble for a while an when his schemes an magic got him no where he resorted to coming to our house and trying to kill Buffy. Tara and I had just reconciled, I had been having issues with my magic for a while and she didn't agree with how much I was using. We'd just gotten out of her when there was a bang, she'd been shot." Willow paused and tried to think of the best way to tell her story, a story she hadn't had to explain in a long time. "I, to put it frankly, lost control. I pulled the bullet out of Buffy in the middle of a hospital and went after Warren. I strung him up and turned him inside out. Then I went after his accomplices, tried to kill Giles who tried to stop me and tried to end the world. My friend Xander stopped me." She paused to make sure they both understood. "I went to rehab with Giles in England and got it under control, you have to understand there and then I wanted to give it up all together, but they told me if I did it would kill me."

Sam nodded at her, "it's a part of you, a part of your soul?"

"Yes."

Dean pulled into a lay by and turned to face her, "and since?"

Willow held up her hands and smiled "only light magic, I activated the Slayers across the world, it turned my hair white, that's when I knew I wouldn't slip back again."

"Well I'm sure Sammy here agrees with me, it's a relief to hear that." Dean started the car again an pulled back on to the road. "No more stops till tonight."

 

Dean mulled over everything the witch had said, everything Cas had confirmed and decided he could trust her. He was stupid to have approached her in the first place knowing what his dads journal had said, but ultimately he was glad he did. She would be a powerful ally, and with the Watchers Council at her back he doubted if they asked, and if they were able, they would be outmatched again.

He depressed the pedal, he wanted to get more than halfway to Texas today, but he was hungry and needed the bathroom, they would need to stop at a diner or cafe sooner rather than later. The clock ticked over to 3pm and he decided now was as good a time as any.

"Any issues with stopping at the next diner we see, I could do with some food and chance to stretch, I don't want to get stiff if I'm walking into a big fight tomorrow."

Willow nodded in his rear view mirror, "good idea, we can fill up on gas, and plan where we are stopping tonight. That and I could use an opportunity to stretch myself."

Sam nodded as well, "yeah sounds like a plan, the last sign said there were services in a few miles so we can stop there."

"Excellent," Willow added, "and don't worry about hustling any pool or anything tonight, this trip is on the Councils dime, or pound as it would be, I will also make sure you are both compensated for your time."

Dean smiled; he was starting to like this girl more and more.

They stopped a motel about 9pm, Dean and Sam were too tired to drive anymore and Dean had told her in no uncertain terms that no one else drove his baby.

Stumbling into the reception they were greeted by a young woman.

"Welcome to the day trader motel."

Willow took charge seen as she was the one paying. "Hi, don't suppose I can get two or three rooms for the night?"

The young woman frowned, "I'm sorry we have a big convention in town and we're full up, we do have a double spare, and there's a pull out sofa if that would do?"

Willow turned and sized up the boys behind her, "well I suppose that will do."

She pulled her purse out of her pocket and took out a gold card and paid.

The woman handed her a key and smiled, "enjoy your stay."

The three of them walked out of the reception and located the room, Dean went to move the car and Sam followed to get the bags.

Upon opening the door she stepped into the room and saw a double bed and a ratty looking sofa.

Sighing she sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She was interrupted a minute later when the brothers walked in.

"Right so how we doing this? That bed looks a bit small for the two of us, so who do you want to share with?" Dean leered.

She opened her eyes and stared at the two of them, sizing them up and gradually came to the realization he would have more room if she shared with Dean, but the sofa looked awfully short for Sam. "Uh, I dunno." She stood up and grabbed her bag off Sam, "I'm going in the shower, you fight it out between the two of you."

 

When the door closed to the bathroom Dean turned to his brother, "I'm older, I get dibs on the bed."

Sam laughed at him, "rock, paper, scissors for it?"

"No way Sammy you cheat!"

"I do not; you just always play the same move."

"Well, I'm older so it's mine; you can share with the hot red head next time."

"What next time would that be exactly?"

"Well she's obviously going to want to come with us after."   
"Right, yeah, how do you figure that again?" 

"Think about it Sammy, she's hunting solo when she used to do it with her friends, she wants some excitement in her life." 

"Probably not the kind of excitement we offer though Dean." 

"We will see." He chucked his bag on the left hand side of the bed before sitting down on the edge to take his boots off.

 

Willow stood still in the shower letting the hot water knock out all the kinks being stuck in a car for 11 hours had caused. After a couple of minutes she turned off the water and reached for the towel she had placed on the rail and started to get dried. 

She didn't hear any arguing from the main room so she assumed the brothers had worked out between them which one was getting the messy sofa. 

It had been a nearly a decade since she had shared a bed with another man besides Xander, and on one occasion Giles. Her thoughts cast back to Oz who would always hold her close, tucked beneath his chin, and Tara who would always want to be held by her. Xander was a messy sleeper, all elbows and knees, she never slept very well when they had sleepovers. Buffy slept like a doll, unless she was having a nightmare she rarely moved in her sleep. And Giles, well they were drunk and there wasn't much of actual sleeping, not that he could remember that much anyway. 

She hoped whoever it was she was sharing with was like Buffy, still and cool to the touch. 

She reluctantly put a clean bra and knickers on followed by yoga pants and a camisole top, better to sleep in work out gear then her normal nightgown.   
She opened the door a crack, "everyone decent out there?" 

"Yeah."

Willow pushed open the door to see Sam sitting at a laptop on the sofa and Dean lounging on the bed. "So age beat out beauty then?" 

Dean threw her look that spoke of his age and experience and Sam just gave her that puppy dog boyish smile. 

"You're on my side of the bed." She said to Dean. 

He shifted over to the other side and she smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks." 

Sam looked up from his laptop, "I have the menu for a pizza place here, shall I go grab us some food?" 

"Sounds good, order me the usual." Dean replied. 

"Yeah just get me a pepperoni please; I'll get you some cash." She stood up and pulled her purse out of her coat pocket, "get some drinks too, whatever looks good." 

Sam nodded and closed his laptop, okay then, I'll be back in a bit. Call me if you guys want anything else?" 

"Will do Sammy." 

He closed the door and a minute later they heard the car’s engine start. 

"So, we have at least half an hour Ms. Rosenberg, what do you want to do?" 

She sat back down on the bed and turned to him with a disappointed stare. "Look, I know you think there's something here, but the flirting really isn't doing anything for me so you can stop okay. It's awkward enough as it is sharing a bed." 

Dean sat up, moved closer and returned her gaze, "you sure it isn't doing anything for you? Because, even I can see your pupils are dilated and the hairs on your arm are standing on edge."

She looked down at her arm only to see he was right. Yikes Rosenberg, get a grip! "Look I'm very flattered but -" 

He cut her off my placing his hand on her neck and stroking the side of her face. "But?" 

She tried to suppress the shudder that ran through her, boy did she try, an before she could say anything else his lips moved towards her as he pulled her ace closer and they kissed. It was shy, tentative, searching; not what she had expected at all. She let herself fall into the kiss, placed her hand against his and leaned more into his lips. 

Any thought of stopping was stuttered when he moved his hand from under hers to the back of her neck and up into her hair. He then pulled away and she felt herself lean in despite herself. 

"Do you still want to say but?" 

"No" 

"Good." 

He moved in again and this time his hands went round her waist, pulling her up and flush against him before he moved one hand back to her hair. 

She couldn't remember ever being kissed with so much passion. Everyone else had left her to take the the lead, set the pace, and for once she relinquished control. When Dean started to lean back she followed him, and they laid side by side, making out like teenagers. She let him pull her even closer and intertwined his legs with hers, the arm pinned under her stroked the back of her neck sending tingles shooting down her body, his other hand moved down her body to grab her leg and bend it over his own. She felt him growing hard against her and she let out a gasp. 

She tightened her leg around his and deepened the kiss. He really was a very good looking, very good, evil fighting kisser and it had been a while. 

But, he pulled away and looked deep in her eyes, "tell me to stop if you want me to." 

"I don't." 

"Good."


	7. Chapter Seven

The part of him that wanted to savoir the moment and bring it to the boil slowly gave into knowing they were on a timescale. They had maybe half an hour, and as much as he wanted to take his time he knew if Sam were to walk in on them he would never get another chance with her.

He moved his hand up her t-shirt feeling her stomach muscles tense at the skin to skin contact before continuing up to her bra, brushing his fingers over the raised nipple and giving it a pinch through the fabric. She groaned in his mouth and arched her chest into his hand. Her hand tentatively ran up under shirt and he felt her nails dig in slightly when he moved his mouth to kiss her neck. 

Pulling her on top of him he moved his hand from the back of her head down her back and into her trousers before squeezing her backside. Jutting her hips into his she grinded down on top of his erection, but his jeans got most of it. Sitting up she gave him a cheeky grin before moving to pull her top off, but he stilled her hands and pulled it over her head himself. She leaned forward and took one bra covered nipple in his mouth before deciding that her bra had to go, and he deftly unhooked the clasp at the back and flung the garment on the floor. Returning his mouth to her breast he slowly moved his tongue about her nipple, and covered her other with his hand and squeezed ever so gently. 

She ground her core against him before reaching a pale hand down to undo the buttons on his jeans. 

Smiling he moved his hand down to help her remove the buttons from their holes and she looked at his boxers in wonder as he was removed from her boxers. She smiled and shimmied down his body an stood in only her bottoms to pull first his socks and then trousers off his legs before his boxers were pulled from him and placed on the floor. She looked at him pointedly before shimmering out of her own trousers. Before she had the chance to join him on the bed once more he pulled off his t shirt and grabbed his wallet to pull out a condom. 

"I know it's been a while since you drove stick, but I presume you remember what to do with this?" Passing the condom he smiled as she pulled open the packet, only to throw his head back and laugh as she placed the unwrapped condom in her mouth and proceeded to bend over him to apply it. The laugh caught in his throat however as his cock caught in hers. The triumphant smile that graced her face following this told him everything he needed.

Pulling her up the bed towards him he threw her down next to him and skimmed his hands up her smooth legs. Resting them at her hips he lowered his face to blow on her clit before giving her a long slow caress with his tongue, savoring the dampness their fooling around had produced. He reached a hand under her ass and pulled her closer to his face, and it wasn't long before she was whimpering under his ministrations. Placing his weight on one hand he reached down to caress himself only for her to still at the change in pressure and reach for his face. "Why don’t you let me handle that mister?"

He let her lift his head, "you sure you remember how red?"

She laughed and pulled him up her body before stroking him slowly, concentrating in the latex covered underside.

"I do, but maybe we leave that for another time?"

"That; is a brilliant idea." He moved to kiss her and he let her guide him towards her entrance. Slowly moving his hips to enter her fully he grunted at the effort to not do it too quickly. She tensed around him and he thrust the rest of the way in. "Minx."

He was happily surprised when she lifted her legs and he moved a little deeper inside of her before lights flashed behind his eyes. "Fuck, Willow, I need to move!"

Her hand snaked to the back of his head and her hips jutted up. "Then move you moron."

He did he pulled out of her slowly and thrust back in before reaching to lift her leg higher on his back.

"Dean, for fucks sake, I'm not going to break, now move!"

Oh she was a bossy little thing, he liked it and her words had caused the blood to pulse within him. He moved his hands to the side of her head and pulled his leg up to gain a better angle.

“Gladly my little witch."

 

Ten sweaty intense minutes later he followed her release. Placing a little of his weight on top of her he drew her into a slow languid kiss. She giggled against his mouth and tensed her muscles around him, which it tuned caused him to whimper. "Darling you're going to have to stop doing that, we don't have time for a second round and I'm not as young as I used to be."

Willow pulled his head to rest on her shoulder. "No, but who is?"

She moved away from her and with more than a little sadness pulled out of her before rolling onto the bed next to her.

Glancing at the clock he groaned. “We better get dressed and neatened up sweetheart, unless you want to advertise the fact that is?” Winking he shot her a grin and removed the condom and went into the bathroom to hide it in some tissue before placing it in the bin. 

He heard her groan, and as he re-entered the room could see she was trying to right herself enough to pull her underwear and jeans back on. Walking up behind her he looped his arms around her, snuck his fingers down her flat stomach and helped right her trousers. “Maybe the next time we keep driving until we find two rooms and we won’t need to get dressed.”

She turned her head towards him pecked him on the cheek before moving away from him. “Who said there will be a next time?” 

“You did when you were panting my name.”

“Hmn-hmn, we will see Mr. Winchester, we’ll see.” 

As she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her he lowered himself on the bed. Right, better get this bed straightened up then.

 

When Sam returned with the pizza he noticed the tension in the room had worked itself to a more manageable level, and from the smirk on his brothers face, and the embarrassed grin on Willows he worked out what had happened. 

"Right pizza, beer and some ginger ale. They didn't have a lot of choice when it came to drinks." He placed the pizzas and the bag with the drinks on the table before pulling up one of the rickety chairs. Willow and Dean joined him and they started eating and chatting about the various adventures they had all had. 

"- so anyway Buffy stomps through the floor not realizing this will actually summon the demon, then there’s this shaking and it appears, all 5 inches of it, shouting 'Fear me!" Well Buffy just stomps it. It was only later we discovered the picture in the book was actual size." 

Sam almost choked on his pizza, "sounds like an easy one?" 

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, it's always bad, but sometimes you see the weirdest, most random monsters and you just think; jeez it could be worse, I might even get out of this one without ruining another outfit!" 

He laughed along with Dean at her joke. “Our oddest ones all involved the douchiest of douches, Loki, otherwise known as the Gabriel, the Archangel. He trapped us in TV land, got me stuck in perpetual Tuesday and caused a load of urban legends to become true.”

“Oh and don’t forget the Porn.”

Willow choked on her food and spluttered, “I’m sorry did you say the Archangel Gabriel did Porn?”

“Yeah, Casa Erotica, he basically told us how to put Lucifer back into his Cage through Porn.” Sam laughed. 

“Wow.” 

“Yup grade ‘A’ douche, but he helped us save the world.” Dean added and bumped his bottle of beer against his. 

Willow laughed at their weird relationship, "wow angels though, I mean when I met your friend he just looked like a normal guy. Well until he shook my hand and I saw the glow-y anyway."   
His brother smiled at her, "yeah he's had his ups and downs, any he can be totally clueless sometimes but Cas is awesome. Not that all Angels are, some of them are as misguided and as bad as demons; always watch you back with them." 

Willow nodded at Dean, "oh don't worry I will. I don't think the labels of 'good' or 'evil' mean much. I know demons and vampires that are generally good, and I've met those who fight for the light be bad. Myself included.

Sam reached over and reset his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze, "we've all had our off days, days where we have just thought of revenge, of the end result without thinking about the consequences. I'm sorry for judging you so harshly."

Dean was glaring at his hand touching hers, maybe he had become more invested in the short time he had known her, or maybe he was being petty; either way he decided it was probably better to not risk his brother making an ass of himself. He squeezed her hand once more and have her a smile from behind his hair before reaching for his pizza again. 

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, its fine, you need to stop apologizing." 

Dean laughed and took the hand in his own. "Right we get it, no more apologizing."

Sam smiled at the two of them, realizing as unconventional as it was maybe for the first time he could trust a woman not to break his brother’s heart. 

He balled up his napkin and shoes it in the empty pizza box. "Well I don’t know about you two, but I'm going to catch some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." 

They both nodded and moved to tidy up their meals.


	8. Chapter Eight

Willow awoke slowly and felt an arm over her waist and a hard chest pressing into her back. She decided to forget herself for a few minutes and relish in being held, it had been a while since she had woken up in someone's arms and she realized how much she had missed it.

Dean shifted behind her and lifted up to kiss her neck. "Morning gorgeous" he gruffly whispered in her ear. Pressing herself back against him closer she felt his erection digging into her backside.

"Hey."

"You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, better than I have in a long time." She whispered back, "it's hard to sleep well when you're on the road by yourself without back up."

He hummed in agreement against her neck and kissed behind her ear. "We should get up before Sammy does; he'll only rip on us all day if he sees us like this."

"Too late Dean," Willow heard from behind her and she jumped away from Dean only to see Sam standing on the far side of the room packing a bag. "I've been up for ten minutes getting sorted. You both were too wrapped up in each other to notice."

He turned and winked at her and she heard Dean groan before moving himself.  
Willow pulled on her top to make sure she was covered before jumping up and going to the bathroom. "Won't be long; give me 10 minutes to shower."

She locked the door behind her and darted to look at herself in the mirror, only to be tacked aback at the red glow of embarrassment on her cheeks. Sighing at letting her guard down so quickly she decided to act like nothing had happened and get on with her day.

Jumping in the shower she decided against washing her hair, it wasn't feeling greasy and it would only end up covered in vamp dust before the day was done with anyway.

As the bathroom door shut behind her he turned over to glare at his brother who was smirking at him.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

It wasn't until half an hour later when they were sitting in a dinner shoveling down bacon and pancakes that he realized it was the first time in over two years since he had spent the whole night with a woman. Willow had smiled at him and slapped his hand when he tried to steal bacon off her plate, and he had done the same when she tried to request a 3rd cup of coffee.

Sam just sat there and threw amused smirks every couple of minutes. When Willow excused herself to go to the bathroom he had thrown her a glance to make sure she was out of earshot.

"I knew I should have insisted on the bed."

"Sammy, just because she also dates girls doesn't mean she would have gone for you."

"Very funny. You seemed pretty comfortable this morning, sans trousers; please tell me you didn't sleep together when I was in the room?"

"God Sammy no, of course not."

"Thank god for that."

Dean chewed his bacon thoughtfully at let his eyes scan to the bathroom door. "I like her, she's a firecracker."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Shove it Sammy, not only does she know about the crazy shit that our lives are 'cause she's lived it, but she pretty damn hot."

"You're not wrong there."

Dean raised an eyebrow; oh there was no way he was planning on Sam getting his claws into her. The boyish puppy dog smiles might work on some, but he sure as shit was not going to let it work on Willow. He might have only known her a handful of days but since the first time since Jo died he realized here was a woman Dean could share his way of life with.

He only realized his eyes had gone out of focus when she slid in the booth next to him and she threw him a grin.

"Well boys, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to make tracks."

Sam grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and placed a $20 note on the table.

"Let's go then"

 

Six hours and way too much music later they were pulling outside of the Slayer, Rosie's apartment in Texas. As they piled out the car and grabbed their bags Willow called the girl to let her know they had arrived.”Yeah just outside, buzz us up.” 

The gate outside opened and the three of them made it to the front door and in the lift to the third floor. A tanned girl stood at a door and waved them over. As Willow approached the young girl grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. “I am so happy to see you! And you brought people? Right, are these civilians or like us?”

Willow laughed and released the girl from the hug. “Way to be subtle there. This is Dean and Sam Winchester, and yeah, they know all about the real monsters under the bed.” 

“Well that’s good to hear! Come in, make yourselves at home. I only have one spare room and a sofa bed mind, so someone is going to have to share. There’s food in the fridge and spare weapons in the ottoman, feel free to help yourselves.” 

Dean and Sam shuffled in behind her into the small apartment, and placed their bags on the floor by the door. 

“So, guys this is Rosie, she’s looking after this part of Texas for us.”

Sam smiled and held out his hand for her to shake it. “It’s nice to meet you. Please forgive us if we are a little rusty tonight, we’re used to the non-hellmouthy vampires.”

“Yup, staking does nothing to the ones we normally hunt.” Dean added and shook her hand after Sam’s.

“Well with a Slayer and a wicked-awesome Witch we should be fine, but I think we need to formulate a plan.” 

They all moved to the sitting area and looked over a map that was spread on the coffee table. “This is the crypt they are holed up in” she pointed to a crypt on the eastern side of the cemetery. “I've checked, and there is no sewer access inside, so we will need to draw them out, hopefully gradually and not all at once so we don’t get overwhelmed.”

“Sounds like a plan, how do we do that though?” Willow grinned, she knew she had to encourage the girls to think on their own feet. 

“Well I have an idea, but they know me on sight, and well, I don’t think it would work.....”

 

The sun set at 8:04pm and with it a Slayer, a Witch and two Hunters left a small two bed apartment and made their way silently to the cemetery just a short walk away. 

Dean stared over at Willow, marvelling at the outfit the younger girl had leant her; she wore tight skinny black jeans, with a v-neck jumper over the top. Dean stared at her ass as she walked in front of him and Sam, the bulky heel ankle boots added to her height and elongated her legs. 

As they walked up to the gates of the cemetery Willow walked ahead, she held her hand over the lock and a moment later the gate swung open. Smiling back at the three of them she motioned for the Slayer to go first and pulled a stake out of the back of her trousers just in case. 

Rosie pointed at the crypt, 20 meters to the left, and they slowly and quietly moved over to hide around the side, away from the door. 

Rosie lifted a thumb up as she pushed her spare stake further up her sleeve, and Sam nodded at him and Willow. 

Slowly walking away from the crypt a few meters and they started laughing and giggling noisily. Moving to the door he pushed her against it and attacked her neck, biting and licking at the skin; hell they might be pretending, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself. Pulling away from her neck he nodded, and when she responded in kind he attacked her lips and reached to open the door and slip into the crypt. 

Giggling he pushed her up against the nearest wall and ground into her when he heard a polite cough. Dean opened his eyes and looked at the seemingly dozen ‘normal’ people who were sitting playing cards inside the crypt. Willow blushed and ducked her head to hide behind his. “Sorry, we’ll take this party elsewhere.” He dragged her hand towards the door and pulled her outside. 

It didn't take long for the first three vamps to follow them, looking for easy prey, and as they stood by the tree just a few meters from the crypt door Dean saw Rosie sneak up behind them, stake one, knock another on the floor. Sam’s crossbow fired into the third ones heart and it disappeared in a burst of dust. Willow snuck her hand out and magicked her own stake over to the vamp on the floor. 

“Their friends will be out in a minute wondering where they went” 

Sam and Rosie stood to the left of the door and flattened themselves against the wall. Willow levitated herself to the top of the crypt where she could whisper instructions in people’s minds if she needed to, or cast one of her sunlight spell if they became overwhelmed. 

Dean stood behind his brother hesitantly, he didn't like waiting for something to come to him, he would rather take the fight to them. A minute later the door flew open and the rest of the vamps poured out. 

Rosie staked the first one, a tall skinny boy who couldn't have been older than 19 when he turned before they could even register what was going on. The second vamp fell seconds later as Sam threw holy water in its face to distract it while he fumbled with a stake before thrusting it through its heart. 

Dean leapt in and pulled a blonde legging little thing over to him who immediately moved towards his neck, “sorry darlin’ not really into blondes” but before he had the chance to stake her she was dust and a stake floated in front of him. He raised his gaze up to see Willow staring down at him. 

A second later it seemed it had turned against them, Rosie was on the floor with two vamps above her, Sammy was fending off a bulk of a vamp, and he was struggling to remember where the heart was after badly staking the vamp in front of him twice in the wrong place while he laughed. 

All of a sudden he heard the wind start to blow and before he knew what was happening he had to shut his eyes as a blinding light hit the cemetery. He felt the dust rain over him and as the light subsided he looked to the top of the crypt to see Willow, her hair and eyes as white as snow, just before she collapsed. 

Looking over he could see the girl was uninjured, and Sam was blinking rapidly. “Sam, give me a boost.” His brother awkwardly held out his hands for him to step into, and a few seconds later he was on the roof and feeling for Willow’s pulse. A moment later he felt the Slayer move up next to him and take Willow’s hand. 

“She’ll be fine Dean, sometimes using a lot of magic can knock her for six, she just needs some sugar.” She lifted her arms under the petite redhead and moved towards the edge of the crypt. 

“Sam, I’m going to pass her down to you okay?” 

Sam lifted up her arms and caught the woman and held her close to him. Dean followed by lowering himself down before taking her from his brother’s arms. She felt warm against his chest, her cheeks were flushed. 

“Let’s get her back.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Willow awoke slowly, still tired and stiff; she rolled her neck to try and loosen the knots. Eyes scanning the unfamiliar room she started to panic and pulled herself up to sit.

"Easy there, you’re still a little drained." Dean moved her shoulders back so she was lying once more. He was sitting in the chair neck to her bed looking tired, his eyes darkened. "Gave us quite a scare there..." He leaned down an kissed her forehead. "We spoke to Mr. Giles and he told us to let you sleep and then get a strong cup of tea down you; I'll be back in a minute."

Willow relaxed into the comfort of the bedding, Rosie's, in Texas, the sunnenbulst spell. Everything came rushing back to her. It was good to know she was safe. She let loose a sigh and snuggled under the duvet a bit.

Rosie walked into the room and plopped herself down on the bed. "Don't worry, I got you changed into your PJs, but handsome there hasn't left your side since then."

"Thanks, we didn't miss any vamps did we?"

"No after we got here and I spoke to Giles I went back out with Sam to check the area and there was nothing unusual."

"Good, what time is it?"

"A little after 3pm. You guys are welcome to stay tonight, or however long you need?"

Dean re-entered the room with a steaming cup and a plate of cookies. "Appreciate it Rosie, but it's a little cramped in here so we might just find a motel to bed down in before we start the drive to Cleveland."

Willow took the cup from him gratefully and nibbled away on a biscuit, but upon the mention of 'we' and 'Cleveland' she choked. Dean patted we on the back, "if you think I'm letting you out of my sight anymore than I have to you are sorely mistaken."

Willow coughed again and took a sip of the too-hot tea.

"I think you got a keeper there Will, I'll be in the living room bugging Sam if you need me."

The door shut with a definite click and Dean reached over to take the hot drink from her hands and place to next to the plate of cookies on the bed stand.

He placed one hand on the bed next to her hip and with the other stroked her hair back behind her ear. "It's been a long time since I was worried about someone like that, I mean, don't get me wrong, my whole day is worry, but I know Sam, Cas and Bobby can handle themselves."

Willow tried to jump in but instead he moved his hand so a finger was pressed against her lips. "I know you can handle yourself too, you were awe inspiring last night. Did you know, your hair and eyes turn white? That's when I really, truly knew you were good. You glowed."

Willow smiled against her finger and snuck her hand to the front of his shirt to pull his face closer to hers.

"I was worried about you too."

She threw him a smile and brought his lips down to her own.

 

Dean packed the few things they had removed from their bags in the short time they had been at Rosie's house. Stuffing the previous days t-shirt into his bag he wrinkled his nose at the smell that emanated from the bag, right, he thought, must find a launderette.

Sam was next to him packing their weapons back in another bag, not forgetting the half a dozen stakes that Rosie had given them.

She bustled about the kitchenette, offering to make them sandwiches of snacks for the drive. Eventually he had deemed it prudent to just agree in order to give her something to do.

Finishing up with his bag he knocked against the door to the small room only to let himself in.

Willow turned in front of him, clad in only a towel. Cheeks turned pink, and he witnessed the flush following down to her chest.

Taking three large strides towards her he pulled her into him and tried to peek down the towel. "Now, Ms Rosenberg, how far exactly does that blush go down?"

She snickered and moved closer into his arms. "How about we find the next available motel with two rooms and we find out?"

Dean looked at her a little taken aback; he held his hand to her forehead but found no temperature. "I don't mean to complain, I really don't, but-"

"Buffy once told me Slaying makes you hungry and horny, and to be honest I'm full of cookies. Well that and sometimes using that much magic can be a little intoxicating. Hence, you know, addicting." She interrupted, "now, let me pull on some clothes and we can be off."

She stepped away from him and started rummaging through her bag, but he just stood there, staring at her towel clad behind that was in front of him before his eyes focused on the drops of water still clinging to her legs and ripping onto the floor. When Willow stood back up she smirked at him and passed him her bag.

"Give me 5 minutes?"

Dean gulped and tightened his hold on the bag. "Right, er, I'll be back in a few then.

She had the gall to wink at him before he stepped out of the room. He pulled the door shut and leaned back against the wood to gather himself. Okay, get the car packed up, get on the road and find a motel with a bar close by to keep Sam engaged. He really hoped she would be just as cheeky in an hour’s time when all this would be achieved.

 

.  
Sam stared at his brother as he leaned against the bedroom door, eyeing the faint blush that coloured his cheeks. Sam knew it wouldn't take much for his brother to fall hard for the Witch; that was, if he hadn't all ready. He was happy to admit though that having someone else, especially someone as smart as Willow seemed, would not be a hardship in the months ahead.

"Dean" he called over, "we almost ready to leave? Rosie here has made enough sandwiches to keep us fed for a week."

"Oy!"

Dean opened his eyes and glared at him, "do you really want to antagonise a Slayer?"

Sam shrugged.

"Willow said she will be ready in a few and we can load up the car."

He moved to grab his own bag off the sofa, which he carried with Willow's to the front door. Dumping them on the floor he turned to the girl in the kitchenette and held out his hand to her. "Rosie, it has been a pleasure." Sam walked up behind Dean and passed a bit of paper to the young girl.

"Our numbers, in case you ever need extra backup."

She smiled and pulled him and Dean into a tight hug. "Thank you."

He pulled himself from her grasp, grabbed the bags and stood next to the door, "we'll be seeing you then."

He saw Dean throw her a salute, pick the bags back up and nodded to him to open the door.

 

Willow hugged the younger girl goodbye and made her promise to call if she ever needed help.

Upon leaving the small apartment she knew she had some tough choices to make. She could both go back to Cleveland and The Council and help a network of Supergirls, or she could run away with the Winchesters and get her hands dirty. The third option, to work alone didn’t seem too appealing any longer.

Sitting on the second to last step, out of view of the complex's front door she pulled out her phone and idly scrolled up and down the contacts wondering who to speak to, who would be best to offer advice.

Xander would pout; forgetting that he was an adult and insist he needed her. Giles would start polishing his glasses loudly enough that she wouldn't need the phone to hear it, and Buffy would probably tell her, well, to go for it. Relocking her phone she figured she had at least a few days worth of driving to decide, and a little procrastination wouldn't hurt.

Jumping up she pressed the release button to allow her out only to see the Impala idling, with Sam sitting in the driving seat and Dean leaning down to talk to him through the open window. Sam nodded in her direct and Dean grinned at her as she approached. Reaching for her hand he pulled her flush against him, "hey."

She looked up into his eager face and felt herself blushing. "Sorry about before." She ducked her head to try and hide the flush that she could feel getting more prominent. Dean though, just pulled her closer.

"Never apologize if you did nothing wrong babe." He released her and moved his arm to open the door to the rear seats. "Mind if I join you in the back? I didn't get any sleep and I don't want any flagging on you later."

Sam groaned from the front seat and she chuckled at the noise. "Well you clearly need a Granny nap, who am I to argue?"

Dean threw a V at Sam and slid into the back seat only to pulled Willow in with him to.

"Sammy is going to drive, and you Missy are going to join me for this old person nap, because where we are going there won't be much sleeping."

Willow squirmed, Sam groaned again and Dean just nuzzled his face into her neck. Struggling, she managed to squeak out "and where would that be?"

Sam threw her a look before starting the car. "If you don't have anywhere to be straight away we could use your help with something?" 

Willow shrugged and dislodged Dean from her neck. "And where would that be?"

"New Jersey. There have been some weird deaths and Bobby just called to ask us come along with him.” Dean mumbled into her shoulder. "Maybe you could come along?"

She sat silent for a minute, crunch time had come on her sooner than she expected. Resigning herself to the fact she was enjoying having company that wasn't a bunch of teenage girls or being alone, and that she might be able to help she nodded.

"Yeah, I need a break anyway."

Sam snorted from the front seat. "Won't be much of a break when we explain what is going on with the Leviathans...."


End file.
